There have been proposed techniques for walking training of a user, wherein the speed of a treadmill is set so that the walking speed and the step width become appropriate in consideration of the physical strength and physical conditions of the user (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2001-238982 and 2001-346906).